


Take submission from a man in control

by Turbocharge



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Steve Harrington, Digital Art, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbocharge/pseuds/Turbocharge
Summary: My giftart (and short drabble) to Corvin for the Harringrove Holiday Exchange!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	Take submission from a man in control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/gifts).

> Title from "Stranger Things" by Periphery
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody!

"Fuck... Billy, harder-" Steve panted, hand winding its way deeper into the younger boy's blonde curls.  
Billy grunted above him, bumping their foreheads together, grinning as he shifted Steve's body underneath him, gripping them tighter as he drove deeper into the wanton omega.  
"You like that pretty boy? Gonna cum for me?" Billy licked into Steve's mouth, swallowing his whine.


End file.
